La pensine
by Dororo03
Summary: Albus-Severus et Scorpius sont en cinquième année, c'est les vacances de Noël. Scorpius veut savoir ce que cache son père à l'intérieur de cette armoire dans son bureau. Albus-Severus le suit malgré lui. Que vont-ils découvrir ?  HPDM


Salut à tout le monde =)

**Note d'auteur :** Me voici de retour avec un nouvel OS ^^ Cette fois encore c'est suite à un concours pour le fanzine "**Sectumsempra mon amour ?**" _(allez sur ma page de profil pour le lien...non, non, je ne fais pas de pub...xD)_  
>Et non je n'ai pas été sélectionné pour être dans le fanzine car d'autres ont été largement meilleures ^^ D'ailleurs pour celles qui seront sur Paris durant l'année 2012 et qui feront des conventions comme Paris Mangas ou la Japan, et bien le fanzine y sera avec un large choix de goodies, de cartes postales, badges et affiches *o* et croyez-moi vous n'allez pas le regretter =)<p>

Bien donc rien que pour vous chers lecteurs, voici mon tout dernier OS en date (genre c'est merveilleux xD) Et je tiens à** remercier plus particulièrement Flow'** qui m'a été d'une grande aide pour la bêta lecture au niveau des compos de phrases et de la psychologie (qui n'est pas mon fort et qui donc n'a pas été développé autant qu'elle le devrait ) et de l'orthographe aussi =) Bisous à toi ma petite Flow' !

**Couples** : HPDM

**Rating** : M (car présence d'un lime...enfin de ma définition d'un lime xD)

**Disclaimer** : Toujours à la même bonne femme blonde et riche xD Pas Narcissa non ! JK Rowling ^^ _(oh allez c'était drôle non ? xD)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>La pensine<strong>

- Je m'ennuie ! soupira Scorpius en reposant sa plume.

Albus-Severus le regarda par-dessus son livre d'Histoire de la Magie niveau V. Scorpius avait invité Al à passer les vacances de Noël chez lui et ils étaient réunis dans le Manoir Malfoy pour faire leurs devoirs.

- Tu n'as pas envie de faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant ? suggéra le blond avec un sourire en coin.

Al n'était pas très sûr de ce que signifiait ce sourire. Ils avaient beaux être dans la même maison, Scorpius était beaucoup plus téméraire et apte à se fourrer dans les ennuis que lui. Ce qui n'était pas rien en considérant son ascendance. Albus sut que ça ne servirait à rien de continuer à étudier. Il reposa donc son livre et demanda :

- A quoi tu penses ?

Scorpius lui offrit un immense sourire et se pencha vers lui.

- Mon père cache quelque chose dans son bureau. On va aller voir ce que c'est.

Albus écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête.

- Tu veux nous faire tuer ?

- Il n'en saura rien. D'ailleurs il est sortit pour un bon moment et mère est chez des amies.

Albus n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec cette idée de violer l'intimité du père de son meilleur ami.

- Allez ! Al ! le supplia Scorpius.

Al soupira et Scorpius s'exclama de joie. Il avait encore gagné. Il se leva et suivit de son ami se dirigea vers le bureau paternel. La porte n'était pas verrouillée et les deux garçons purent entrer sans problème.

- Alors ? Où c'est ? chuchota Albus.

Scorpius se tourna vers lui et demanda :

- Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? On est seul dans le Manoir.

Le blond avança vers une grande armoire coincée dans un coin de la pièce.

- C'est là. Quand il est seul dans son bureau, je viens souvent voir ce qu'il fait et plusieurs fois je l'ai surpris debout devant les portes ouvertes de cette armoire. Il ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'elle contenait et me renvoyait à chaque fois que je posais la question.

- Et tu sais comment l'ouvrir ? l'interrogea Albus qui commençait à être curieux bien malgré lui.

Scorpius tenta plusieurs sorts. Du plus simple « _alohomora _» au plus compliqué, mais aucun ne semblait marcher.

- C'est impossible Scorpius, on ferait mieux de retourner au salon.

- Non ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il cache !

En disant cela, il avait posé ses deux mains sur les portes et celles-ci s'illuminèrent quelques secondes avant de redevenir normales. Scorpius eut un sourire crispé en comprenant avec quoi son père avait scellé cette armoire.

- Scorpius c'est allé trop loin maintenant. Tu ne vas pas te mutiler juste pour satisfaire ta curiosité ?

- Je ne vais pas me mutiler, je vais juste m'entailler le doigt…aïe et combler cette armoire !

Le blond appuya son doigt blessé sur le meuble et celui-ci brilla à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'un déclic se fasse entendre. Les portes s'ouvrirent légèrement et Scorpius se tourna vers Albus avec un sourire rayonnant de fierté.

- Voyons voir ce que mon cher père cache dans cette armoire. Fit Scorpius en ouvrant les deux portes.

- Une pensine ? s'exclama Albus. Tu as failli nous faire tuer pour une simple pensine ?

Le garçon s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand Scorpius le retint par la manche.

- Il doit y avoir quelque chose de spécial dans les souvenirs qui flottent.

Albus regarda dans la pensine et soudain sentit une pression sur sa tête et il se vit tomber à l'intérieur des souvenirs. _Il_ _atterrit brutalement dans une salle de classe vide. Scorpius ne tarda pas à le rejoindre._

_- Je vais te tuer ! lui sauta dessus Albus en lui agrippant les pans de sa chemise. Comment est-ce que tu…_

_Scorpius le fit taire en lui montrant du doigt une silhouette qui émergeait d'une zone d'ombre._

_- Père. Chuchota Scorpius._

_Celui-ci semblait en train d'attendre quelqu'un et la personne devait être en retard vu l'état d'exaspération du blond._

_Les deux garçons étaient postés dans un coin de la salle, près de la porte d'entrée et regardaient Draco Malfoy faire les cent pas. Quant enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et une personne bien connue pénétra dans la pièce._

_- Tu es en retard ! s'exclama Draco, furieux._

_- Désolé, j'ai été retenu par Ron et Hermione. Tu sais comment ils sont. Répondit l'autre garçon avec un soupir blasé._

_Albus-Severus et Scorpius fixaient la scène avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes._

_- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? chuchota Albus._

_- Pas la moindre idée. Constata Scorpius en faisant aller et venir son regard entre son père et l'autre garçon._

_- Pourquoi mon père est-il en train de discuter familièrement et amicalement avec TON père ? _

_- J'en sais pas plus que toi figure toi ! soupira Scorpius en se tournant vers son ami et en lui agrippant les épaules. Mais tu vas te ressaisir !_

_Albus leva les yeux au ciel et répondit : _

_- Scorpius, je ne suis pas devenu hystérique donc lâche-moi ! Si on est ici c'est par ta faute. Je suis encore en colère contre toi !_

_Le blond lui lâcha les épaules et les deux garçons se retournèrent vers leur paternel __pour en tomber à la renverse. _

_- C'est quoi ça ?__ s'exclama Scorpius._

_- Je dirais que c'est la raison pour laquelle ton père ne voulait pas que tu saches ce qu'il y avait dans cette pensine. Répondit pragmatique Albus-Severus en fermant très fort les yeux, comme si la scène devant lui allait disparaître._

_Comme si son père embrassant Draco Malfoy à pleine bouche n'allait être qu'une simple blague._

_La scène commença soudain à se dissiper au plus grand bonheur des deux ados. Quand l'air se stabilisa, ils étaient dans la Grande salle au banquet d'Halloween._

_- Encore un souvenir ? souffla Albus._

_- Mais antérieur à l'autre ou pas ?_

_Ils aperçurent Draco sortir de la salle et quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se leva en trouvant une excuse à ses amis. Les deux garçons virent la filature pas très discrète de Potter sénior __et Scorpius comprit que son père l'avait repéré. Draco se cacha dans un pan de mur et quand Harry arriva suspicieux au milieu du couloir, se jeta sur lui et le plaqua contre le mur._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là Potter ? fulmina le blond en appuyant plus fort la tête de son rival contre le mur._

_- T'empêcher de faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie. Répondit avec beaucoup de difficulté Harry._

_Draco ricana puis le lâcha. Harry tomba au sol et se releva en s'aidant du mur. Le blond avait toujours sa baguette pointée sur lui._

_- Et ça te connait en erreur Potter ? Pas vrai ? sourit narquoisement le blond en agitant sa baguette sous le nez du Gryffondor._

_Harry se contenta de le foudroyer du regard._

_Draco reprit son sérieux et annonça d'une voix glaciale : _

_- Dégage de là maintenant Potter et arrête de me suivre !_

_- Pas tant que je ne serais pas exactement ce que tu manigances._

_Le blond leva un sourcil moqueur et dit : _

_- Parce que tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'en empêcher ?_

_Harry ne répondit rien mais se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tellement à sauver tout le monde Potter ! s'exclama Draco._

_Il s'approcha rapidement d'Harry et avant que celui-ci ne puisse sortir sa baguette, lui agrippa le bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille : _

_- Pense qu'il y a des personnes qui ne peuvent pas être sauvées. Que TU ne peux pas sauver ! J'en fais partie et ça ne changera rien. Le monde ne va pas s'en porter meilleur._

_Draco se recula et tourna le dos à son meilleur ennemi._

_Pendant ce temps-là, Albus-Severus et Scorpius assistaient à la scène complètement captivés._

_- Il vient de se passer quelque chose là. Remarqua Al en se tournant vers son meilleur ami._

_Scorpius hocha la tête et chuchota : _

_- Regarde. Je crois que c'est le moment ou ils ont pris conscience d'un fait._

_La phrase de Draco avait touché Harry en plein cœur. Le Gryffondor sentit monter les larmes et la force le quitter. Il retint avec tellement de force les premières larmes qu'il en eut mal à la gorge. D'une voix rauque et saturée, il s'adressa à son rival._

_- Si tu crois que je ne le sais pas !_

_Draco toujours de dos, tourna juste de quelques degrés sa tête pour écouter._

_- Je sais que je ne pourrais pas sauver tout le monde ! rugit Harry. Je sais que des centaines de personnes vont mourir et que j'y peux rien ! Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de tout faire pour ne serait-ce qu'en sauver quelques unes… Juste quelques unes…_

_Sa phrase se finit dans un murmure_

_Draco porta son regard sur le mur en face de lui et serra les poings._

_- Dans ce cas tu ferais mieux d'arrêter d'essayer de me sauver et de t'occuper des quelques unes. De toute façon je ne mérite pas d'être sauvé._

_Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Harry qui s'était relevé lui agrippa la manche._

_- Tout le monde a le droit d'être sauvé._

_Draco poussa un soupir et se tourna pour faire face à son rival._

_- Mais n'en fais pas un devoir._

_Sur le coup, Harry dirait qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il lui a pris, mais il se retrouva soudain à embrasser le blond._

_Tout d'abord surpris, Draco finit par répondre avec désespoir à ce baiser. Ce fut lorsqu'ils entendirent des rires et des bruits de pas qu'ils se séparèrent. Harry tourna la tête pour voir d'où ça venait et quand il se retourna, il vit la silhouette du blond disparaître à l'angle du couloir._

_Les deux garçons virent l'air se brouiller autour d'eux, annonciateur d'un changement de souvenir. Ils réapparurent dans ce que Scorpius reconnut être les vestiaires de Quidditch. On pouvait entendre la douche couler et Al regarda son compagnon avant de dire : _

_- Je te préviens, si jamais on voit un de nos pères nus, je t'étrangle et laisse ton corps dans cette armoire maudite !_

_Scorpius lui jeta juste un regard amusé, l'air de dire « Poufsouffle » et s'avança entre les bancs. En vérité il n'était pas plus à l'aise que son meilleur ami face à ces révélations. Mais il ne voulait pas montrer son trouble._

_- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? s'exclama Al en le retenant._

_- Trouver un endroit confortable pour assister à la suite. Répondit simplement le blond en lui désignant Harry Potter qui venait d'entrer dans les vestiaires avec autant de discrétion qu'est capable un Gryffondor._

_Albus comprit que c'était le père de Scorpius sous la douche et surtout le vit. _

_Draco venait d'apparaître, les hanches enroulées dans une serviette blanche et les cheveux à moitié séchés lui tombant sur le devant des yeux._

_- Malfoy !_

_Albus ne reconnut pas la voix de son père. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu aussi perturbée que sur le moment. Et surtout, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé qu'il pouvait être perturbé par un HOMME. _

_Draco se tourna vers Harry et leva un sourcil._

_Seul Scorpius put décerner la gêne que ressentait son père en ce moment._

_- Que viens-tu faire dans les vestiaires des Serpentards Potter ? Dois-je crier au viol et te jeter un sort ou alors tu comptes dire quelque chose __avant l'an prochain ?_

_Une épaisse fumée de vapeur se répandait dans l'air, rendant l'échange encore plus étouffant et offrant une affreuse chaleur qui oppressait Harry._

_- On doit parler de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois._

_- Laquelle ? Celle où tu t'es jeté sur moi dans un couloir ou celle ou tu t'es jeté sur moi dans une salle de classe vide ? Ou alors celle où tu m'as sucé violemment dans les toilettes, après t'être jeté sur moi ?_

_Albus et Scorpius se regardaient choqués après les paroles de Draco et apparemment vu qu'Harry rougissait plutôt que de démentir, cela devait être la vérité._

_- Non celle où on a fait l'amour dans la salle sur demande._

_- Pour ta gouverne Potter, je ne fais pas l'amour, je baise ! répondit Draco en ouvrant un casier pour sortir ses affaires._

_Seulement, il se retrouva acculé contre son casier,__ les bras d'Harry lui entourant le torse._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre ?_

_- Il n'y a rien à comprendre Potter ! Maintenant lâche-moi que je m'habille. Grogna Draco en essayant de s'échapper de l'étau._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'acceptes pas tes sentiments ?_

_- Parce que je ne suis pas Gay ! Parce que les sentiments sont fait pour les midinettes et ceux qui ne savent rien faire d'autres ! Et que ce que tu ressens pour moi n'a aucune valeur, n'est dû à rien !_

_La phrase de Draco avait fait mouche car Harry avait laissé tomber ses bras. Le blond se retourna pour découvrir un Potter abattu._

_- Comment peux-tu dire que mes sentiments ne valent rien ? Tu crois que je suis du genre à tomber amoureux de n'importe qui et à coucher le premier soir ?_

_- Je ne crois tout simplement pas en l'amour entre deux hommes. Ce n'est pas naturel. Ce que tu penses ressentir n'est qu'une illusion. _

_- Tu as tord, l'amour est une force. Qu'importe la personne qu'on aime._

_Voyant que Draco ne répondait plus, Harry secoua sa tête et s'enfuit des vestiaires._

_Albus et Scorpius regardèrent Draco s'effondrer sur le banc, les mains sur la tête. Ses épaules tressautaient de temps à autre et les garçons comprirent qu'il pleurait._

_- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? souffla Albus, désarçonné._

_- Cela me tue de l'avouer mais je crois bien que père a fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. _

_Albus regarda avec étonnement son meilleur ami qui poursuivit : _

_- Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi vivant que durant ses souvenirs ou lorsque l'on évoque Harry Potter à la maison. Je n'ai jamais vu ses yeux s'illuminer autant face à mère._

_- Mais pourquoi alors a-t-il dit tout ça ?_

_Scorpius voulut rajouter quelque chose mais les souvenirs se mirent à tourner et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans une chambre. Ou plutôt dans le dortoir des Serpentards._

_Draco était allongé dans son lit ne voulant apparemment pas en sortir alors que Blaise lui enjoignait de se lever. Celui-ci finit par quitter la pièce, laissant Draco seul avec Théo._

_Le Serpentard s'approcha du lit de son ami et s'assit sur le bord._

_- Draco, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe pour toi en ce moment, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Tu sembles te mourir à petit feu. Et crois-moi ce n'est pas beau à voir. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que c'est à cause d'un chagrin d'amour._

_Théo ne rata aucunement la crispation de son ami et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc._

_- Draco ! _

_La voix ferme de Théo fit sursauter le blond._

_- Tu vas te redresser et me parler immédiatement ou je préviens Pansy !_

_La menace sembla marcher car Draco s'assit sur son lit en fusillant son ami du regard. _

_- Maintenant tu me racontes ! Tu sais très bien que nous sommes tes amis et que l'on te suivra quoique tu décides !_

_- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Nott ! _

_Sauf que le regard Malfoy faisait moins d'effet au saut du lit et avec une tête de déterré. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda plus doucement Théo, le regard sérieux._

_- Il me fait ressentir ce que jamais auparavant je n'ai ressenti. Mais c'est une relation qui n'est pas normale et j'ai dû y mettre un terme. Voilà t'es content ?_

_Théo savait très bien que c'était la façon qu'avait Draco de masquer son malaise. Il ne s'attarda pas donc sur l'agressivité de son camarade. Il empressa de se lever et de se vêtir correctement pour être présentable au petit-déjeuner._

_Alors que Scorpius et Albus s'attendaient à partir dans un autre souvenir, ils furent contraint de suivre Théo et Draco jusqu'à la Grande salle. Là ils croisèrent la route d'une troupe de Gryffondor bien connue._

_Théo vit Draco se crisper puis son air arrogant prit le dessus et il asséna verbalement la troupe avec force et vigueur. Une joute verbale s'en suivit et cela faillit dégénérer si Snape n'était pas intervenu pour enlever des points aux Gryffondors et mettre Potter en retenue._

_A leur place dans la Grande salle, Théo chuchota à l'oreille de Draco : _

_- Potter n'est pas le plus facile mais je te suis._

_Le blond sursauta et répondit : _

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

_Draco ignora le regard amusé de Théo et l'évita le reste de la journée pour le plus grand divertissement de celui-ci._

_Les souvenirs se brouillèrent et les garçons se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs des cachots. Ils aperçurent Draco, immobile derrière une statue._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? interrogea Albus en regardant autour de lui._

_- Attendons, nous verrons bien. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix. Constata Scorpius en s'adossant au mur._

_Ils comprirent vite de quoi il retournait quand ils virent Harry sortir d'une salle de classe sous la voix acerbe de Snape._

_- Ce bâtard n'est plus prof de potions mais cela ne l'empêche pas de me faire récurer tous ses chaudrons. grommela Harry en avançant._

_Il dépassa la statue où était caché Draco puis s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin._

_- Qui est là ? demanda t-il en se retournant baguette en main._

_- Ce n'est que moi. Se montra Draco, les mains dans les poches._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici après le couvre-feu ? Tu m'espionnais ?_

_- Dans tes rêves Potter. Détourna la tête le blond._

_Harry s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son corps._

_- Tu m'attendais, tu voulais me voir._

_- C'est ce que tu crois._

_Le sourire d'Harry faisait le tour de son visage et il ne put s'empêcher d'aller trouver les lèvres qui lui avaient tant manquées. Draco répondit avec force au baiser puis le coupa brusquement en repoussant Harry._

_- On ne peut pas faire ça. _

_- Mais…_

_- Non Potter, tu ne comprends pas. Ça ne marchera jamais entre nous. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi._

_- Rejoins-nous alors._

_- Ce n'est pas possible. Il est trop tard._

_- Il…_

_Harry fut coupé par deux lèvres. _

_Draco s'éloigna et après quelques pas respira : _

_- J'aurais voulu que tu sois mon héros Potter. Mais je ne peux vraiment pas être sauvé._

_Alors que Draco s'éloignait, Harry resta debout à fixer le vide._

Albus et Scorpius se retrouvèrent expulsés violemment de la pensine et atterrirent sur le sol du bureau. L'armoire se referma seule et les deux garçons se relevèrent encore bouleversés parce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ils retournèrent dans le salon où ils avaient laissé leurs affaires scolaire. Après quelques minutes de silence, ce fut Albus qui parla le premier.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble.

Scorpius le fixa éberlué et répondit :

- En dehors du fait que l'on aurait jamais existé, la guerre était quasiment à son apogée à cette époque et mon père, bien malgré lui, se trouvait être une pièce marquante de cette histoire.

- Je le sais bien ça, mais il leur suffisait de rester discret. Je pense juste que ton père n'était pas prêt pour avoir une relation basée sur des sentiments réciproques avec un homme et qu'il a choisi cette excuse de camp et de guerre pour fuir.

- Mon père n'est pas un lâche ! s'exclama Scorpius.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Soupira Albus. Mais tu avoueras quand même que j'ai raison et que ce que j'ai dit n'est pas dénoué de sens.

Scorpius se contenta de hausser les épaules et de récupérer son livre de cours.

- Scorp' ! s'impatienta Albus. Je veux comprendre. Cette histoire chamboule toute l'image que je me faisais de mon père ! Je découvre qu'il a eu une relation avec un homme ! Avec ton père même !

Le blond se tourna vers lui et dit :

- C'est juste que je me disais que si ça se trouve on a gâché la vie de nos parents. Si on n'était pas né, ils se seraient peut-être retrouvés. Ils n'ont peut être même pas aimés nos mères comme ils l'ont pu l'être l'un de l'autre.

- Tu crois qu'ils auraient été plus heureux ? Même sans nous ?

Scorpius voulut répondre mais la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Draco.

- Les devoirs se passent bien ? interrogea l'homme blond.

Les deux garçons rougirent et se replongèrent dans leur livre. Draco haussa un sourcil devant un tel comportement mais referma la porte et partit vaquer à ses occupations.

- Tu penses qu'il va aller dans son bureau ? chuchota Albus.

- Sûrement.

Le soir venu, Scorpius brisa le silence de la nuit pour murmurer à un Albus encore éveillé.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont encore une chance d'être heureux ? Que ce serai mieux s'ils se retrouvaient ? Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à affronter l'effondrement de deux mariages. Sans compter que nos vies se trouveraient bouleversées.

Albus se tourna, une main sous la tête pour fixer son ami dans le deuxième lit de la pièce.

- Chez moi, c'est pas la joie. Rien ne filtre dans les journaux et mes parents font bonne figure en public mais dans la famille tout le monde sait que ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

- Le problème c'est que je crois que ma mère est amoureuse de mon père. Cela lui briserait le cœur.

Albus se rallongea sur le dos et fixant le plafond réfléchit à une solution.

- Je ne vois plus qu'une personne pour nous éclairer.

- Qui ?

- Théodore Nott. Tu le connais bien non ?

- C'est un ami à père. Il vient de temps à autre au manoir. Il sera là pour Noël d'ailleurs.

- Bien ! On lui demandera à ce moment.

La nuit fut difficile. Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil ressassant les images dans leur tête, assimilant la vérité. Ils étaient certains que cet amour perdurait toujours et se posaient beaucoup de questions sur le fondement de leurs familles. Le bonheur de leurs pères respectifs valaient-ils l'étiolement de leur famille ? Ces incertitudes tournèrent dans leurs têtes les jours suivants.

Heureusement, le 24 décembre arriva rapidement. Lors de la réception et entre deux invités, les garçons réussirent à surprendre Théo et à l'entraîner dans un coin tranquille.

- Que se passe t-il ? interrogea l'homme brun au visage fin mais à l'expression sérieuse.

- On est au courant. Avoua Albus.

- Oui on sait tout. Et on veut des explications. Rajouta Scorpius.

- Et vous savez quoi ?

-Père et…commença Scorpius

- …et Papa. Termina Albus.

Théo sursauta et les fixa intensément.

- Comment… non ce n'est pas important.

- Tu es le seul à être au courant et on voulait savoir si nos pères seraient plus heureux à nouveau ensemble ? interrogea Albus.

- Qui vous dit que leurs sentiments sont toujours présents ?

- On n'a pas besoin d'être des lumières pour comprendre ça.

- Suffit de les regarder quand ils se croisent. Même quand on ignorait leur histoire commune, on avait remarqué une sorte de lien entre eux deux. Précisa Scorpius.

Théo se passa une main dans sa barbe de trois jours et se pencha vers les garçons.

- Ce que je vais vous dire reste entre nous.

Les deux jeunes hochèrent la tête.

- Je pense que vous avez raison. Cela ferait du bien à tout le monde de les savoir ensemble.

- Mais et mère ? s'inquiéta Scorpius.

- Cela fait déjà un certain temps que ta mère ne ressent plus que de l'affection pour ton imbécile de paternel. Elle se doute de quelque chose mais attend qu'il vienne lui parler de lui-même.

- Ce qu'il ne fera jamais car il a peur de ses sentiments. Ajouta Albus.

- Vous savez vraiment beaucoup de chose. Mais je ne veux pas savoir d'où vous tenez ça. Bon je vais retourner à la réception sinon on va se poser des questions.

Théo fila, laissant les garçons à leur réflexion.

Ils restèrent dans leur coin un bon bout de temps, évitant les invités du Manoir, jusqu'à ce qu'Astoria les découvre et ne les oblige à rejoindre la fête.

Scorpius en profita pour observer sa mère et découvrir si Théo leur avait vraiment dit la vérité.

Astoria virevoltait parmi les invités, ayant toujours un mot gentil ou une attention délicate envers eux. Quand elle passait parmi le groupe de son mari, elle lui offrait un sourire puis repartait ailleurs. Vu de l'extérieur cela pouvait sembler tout à fait normal et Scorpius ne trouvait rien à redire sur un possible malaise dans le couple. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Albus ne lui fasse remarquer.

- Je pense que monsieur Nott a des intentions cachées.

Scorpius se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé.

- Tu n'as rien vu depuis qu'on est de retour dans la salle parce que tu surveillais les allers-venues de ta mère, mais j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas le seul à le faire.

- Comment ça ? s'exclama Scorpius.

- T'écoutes un peu ? Je parlais de Nott ! Je crois qu'il a des vues sur ta mère. Ou peut-être même qu'ils sont…

- Tais-toi ! le stoppa le blond en le fusillant du regard. Arrête de faire des insinuations sans fondements.

- Tu te voiles la face. Ton jugement est obscurci par les sentiments que tu portes à ta mère et à ton père. C'est compréhensible, mais n'essaye pas de nier et réfléchi un tant soit peu à ce que je te dis.

Scorpius reporta son attention sur sa mère et sur Théo qui discutaient ensemble à présent. Astoria semblait rayonnante et riait discrètement aux blagues de l'autre homme et de temps en temps lui touchait le bras, ou lui retirait une poussière invisible de sur sa robe.

- C'est impossible! nia sans grande conviction Scorpius. Comment est-ce qu'en une soirée, tous les idéaux que je m'étais fait sur mes parents ont pu voler en éclat de cette façon ?

Albus lui posa une main sur l'épaule et la serra.

- Tu veux monter dans la chambre ? On s'éclipse discrètement, on passe par les cuisines pour emprunter quelques amuse-gueule et de la bière-au-beurre qu'on mangera là-haut ?

Scorpius hocha la tête et sans se faire voir, les deux garçons quittèrent la salle encore pleine d'invités.

Finalement, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Scorpius s'était fait à l'idée que ses parents ne s'aimaient plus, ou du moins plus comme un couple. Il leur fallut quelques jours pour se convaincre que le mieux pour tout le monde était que leurs pères vivent enfin leur histoire. Même si ça devait changer leur vie. Leurs paternels n'étaient manifestement pas heureux et leur existence était basée sur des regrets. Quant à leurs familles, elles s'en remettraient, leur cohésion n'était que factice de toute façon.  
>Les garçons passèrent les jours qui restaient avant leur séparation à fomenter des plans pour rapprocher leurs deux pères. Plusieurs n'avaient ni queue ni tête, d'autres étaient trop compliqués à mettre en œuvre et nécessitaient l'aide d'un Troll des montagnes. Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord la veille du départ d'Albus pour les fêtes du Nouvel An avec sa famille.<p>

- Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ? Si ça se trouve ça va mal se passer et ils vont s'entretuer ! s'inquiéta Albus.

- Je te rappelle que c'est ton idée ! soupira Scorpius en tirant la porte du bureau, qui resta entre-ouverte.

- Mais…

- Chut j'entends l'alarme de la cheminée ! Ton père est là ! s'avança Scorpius vers le salon.

En effet, Harry venait d'arriver et était couvert de suie. Sa sortie de la cheminée avait été mouvementé et salissante. Le tapis Persan ainsi que les premiers fauteuils étaient recouverts de poussière noire. L'homme avisa les enfants et se frotta le sommet du crâne, s'adressant à Scorpius :

- Désolé pour les dégâts. Je répare ça tout de suite.

Il lança quelques sorts de nettoyage sur la pièce qui redevint comme avant.

- Tu as oublié quelque chose papa. Soupira Albus.

Harry releva la tête, le regard surpris et quelque peu vide.

Scorpius ricana tandis qu'Albus aidait son père à se faire présentable, nettoyant ses habits et sa figure de la cendre.

- Merci poussin. Lui sourit Harry.

L'appellation fit s'esclaffer Scorpius et rougir Albus qui lança un regard incendiaire à son paternel.

- Désolé, j'ai tendance à oublier à quels points vous grandissez vite. S'excusa le Survivant avec un petit sourire.

Albus soupira encore une fois.

- Bon tu es prêt ? Où sont tes valises ? demanda Harry en remarquant qu'il n'y avait nulle part trace de bagages.

- Je ne les ai pas encore fini. Indiqua le garçon.

- Et bien je vais t'aider. Se proposa Harry en s'avançant.

- Non ! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons.

Harry s'arrêta brutalement, surpris par la protestation générale.

- Je veux dire, Scorpius va m'aider. Attends-nous là.

- Il n'est pas obligé de rester ici. Vous pouvez visiter en attendant. Proposa Scorpius.

- Euh d'accord. Se contenta de dire Harry un peu mal à l'aise alors que les enfants s'enfuyaient déjà.

Resté seul, Harry mit un moment avant de bouger. Il commença par observer les lieux et se dit que ça avait bien changé depuis le temps. En sortant de la pièce, il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée que d'aller se promener dans le Manoir, puis il se dit que Scorpius le lui avait proposé et que donc il ne faisait rien de mal. Il longea le corridor en observant l'étonnante galerie de portraits jusqu'à arriver devant une porte ouverte. Passant la tête par l'ouverture, il remarqua que c'était un bureau et s'apprêta à sortir quand un éclat attira son attention. Une petite lumière argentée sortait par les portes entre-ouvertes d'une armoire. Se doutant légèrement de ce que c'était mais ne pouvant s'empêcher d'en avoir la confirmation, Harry pénétra dans la pièce et s'avança jusqu'au meuble. Il l'ouvrit et une pensine en sortit.

- Alors comme ça, même Malfoy a une pensine. Sourit l'homme en observant les volutes de souvenirs.

Tendant l'oreille et ne remarquant aucun bruit, Harry se dit qu'il pouvait peut-être jeter un coup d'œil rapide dans les souvenirs de Malfoy et revenir dans le salon avant que les garçons n'aient fini. C'est ce qu'il fit.

De l'autre côté du couloir, les garçons se sourirent avec victoire. La première partie de leur plan avait l'air de fonctionner.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là avec vos airs de conspirateur ? les surpris Draco qui venait de transplaner.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et se retournèrent.

- Père ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

Draco l'ignora et porta son regard sur Albus-Severus.

- Tu ne devrais pas être déjà partis ? Ton père serait-il encore en retard ? demanda l'homme.

- Oh non Monsieur Malfoy. Sourit Albus. Je finissais mes valises pendant qu'il vous attendait dans votre bureau.

Draco pâlit et d'un pas rapide se dirigea vers sa pièce de travail.

- Joli numéro. Sourit Scorpius.

Albus lui rendit son sourire et d'un regard, les deux garçons suivirent le mouvement.

Du côté des souvenirs, Harry venait de finir son visionnage et s'était fait éjecter de la pensine. Il se releva, une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Quand il se retourna pour rejoindre le salon, il vit Draco sur le seuil de la porte.

Le blond avait atteint son bureau au moment où Potter avait effectué son vol plané. Il avait sentit toutes les couleurs disparaître de son visage déjà pâle en temps normal lorsque que comme au ralenti, Potter s'était redressé et tourné vers lui.

Les deux hommes se firent face pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne prenne la parole.

- On doit parler !

Draco reprit ses esprits et lui jeta un regard furieux.

- Tu devrais surtout être le plus loin possible de moi en ce moment.

Le blond voulut quitter la pièce mais Harry le retint par la manche de sa robe et le tira en arrière.

- Je ne crois pas non ! Ce ne sont pas mes souvenirs qui sont dans cette pensine. Ce n'est pas ma pensine qui se trouve dans ton bureau !

- Et alors ? s'énerva Draco en lui faisant face. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est du passé tout ça !

- Pourquoi alors gardes-tu tout ça enfermé dans ton bureau ?

Le blond ne répondit pas.

Harry le vit jeter un œil sur la porte restée ouverte et d'un pas vif, contourna Malfoy pour fermer la porte.

- N'y pense même pas ! Je veux des réponses !

- Ne crois pas que tu vas me retenir prisonnier dans ma propre demeure ! s'exclama furieux le blond en sortant sa baguette.

Harry avisa la main de Draco crispée sur sa baguette. Celui-ci semblait vraiment hors de lui mais le Survivant s'en fichait ! Il voulait des réponses.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Albus-Severus et Scorpius se jetaient des regards contrariés. Depuis qu'Harry avait fermé la porte, ils n'entendaient plus rien.

- Au meilleur moment de l'histoire. Soupira Albus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? interrogea Scorpius, le regard errant entre la porte close et son ami.

- On ne peut pas attendre ici au risque de se faire prendre.

- Retournons dans la chambre. Proposa le blond.

Albus acquiesça et les deux garçons quittèrent le couloir à contrecœur pour monter à l'étage.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry attendait toujours ses réponses.

- J'ai patienté pendant tout ce temps ! J'ai espéré que tu changerais d'avis et que tu reviendrais vers moi ! Même après cette foutue guerre ! J'ai repoussé à plusieurs reprises les nombreuses avances de Ginny en espérant que tu me reviennes !

Harry avait craqué. Une main sur le devant de ses yeux, il essayait de retenir ses larmes mais surtout, il essayait de retenir ses cris.

- Attendre ! Encore et toujours ! Mais j'ai fini par arrêter et je me suis marié à Ginny. Sauf que ce n'était pas elle que je voulais ! J'ai essayé de me persuader que c'était la personne qu'il me fallait ! Elle m'a donné trois magnifiques enfants après tout. Que j'aime chacun plus que tout. Mais ça n'a pas suffit à mon bonheur. A chaque fois que je te voyais, j'espérais que tu m'approches, que tu m'embrasses. J'attendais tes bras, tes mains, ton putain de corps ! Et plus les années passaient, plus ça me prenait au cœur.

Sa deuxième main serra son pull à l'endroit mentionné.

- Et après toutes ses années, qu'est-ce que j'apprends ?

Ses yeux verts brillants de rage firent face aux orbes gris d'un Draco perturbé plus qu'il ne voudra jamais l'admettre.

- Que depuis tout ce temps tu avais des sentiments pour moi ! Que la seule chose qui te retenait était la morale ! Que tu n'assumais pas d'être avec un homme ! Mais quelle excuse à la con que cette histoire de camp !

Draco se prit cette vérité en pleine face. Il se recula même d'un pas et sa main lâcha sa baguette.

Sur une étagère, une bouteille de bourbon se brisa, répandant son liquide qui coula sur le tapis. Plusieurs papiers posés sur le bureau s'envolèrent et se répandirent un peu partout dans la pièce.

Cela faisait bien plusieurs années que sa magie n'avait pas réagi comme ça. Harry était à présent immobile, les bras le long du corps et la respiration haletante. Cette prestation lui avait coûté une bonne partie de son énergie.

Draco était toujours silencieux. Le monologue du brun avait ravagé son esprit et son cœur.

- Tu n'as toujours rien à dire ? parla à nouveau Harry.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieur, se retourna complètement et se dirigea vers l'armoire qu'il ouvrit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta l'ancien Gryffondor en s'approchant à son tour.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Potter. remarqua Draco.

Harry le fusilla du regard et voulut répliquer mais Draco fit une chose qui lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. D'un habile mouvement de main, il poussa la pensine qui alla s'écraser au sol.

- Mais t'es malade ? s'écria Harry en se baissant pour ramasser les morceaux.

Le Survivant se crispa en sentant une charge sur son dos, puis frissonna au contact de deux mains sous son pull.

- C'est ça que j'aime chez toi. murmura Draco à son oreille. Quand tu oublies que tu as une baguette alors qu'un qu'un simple _reparo_ suffirai à la remettre en état.

Harry voulut se relever mais d'un habile jeu de jambes et d'une poussée des bras, Draco le plaqua au sol de l'autre côté des morceaux de pensine. Sauf que le bourbon coulait toujours et que goutte par goutte, Harry se retrouvait inondé d'alcool.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Harry, tentant d'ignorer le liquide sur son front.

Draco lui enleva ses lunettes et se pencha pour lui lécher le front.

- Parce que ce n'est pas bon de ressasser le passé.

- Et tu avais besoin de briser ta coûteuse pensine pour ça ? frémit Harry.

- Surtout pour me rappeler d'éviter les erreurs d'avant.

Harry sourit et leva sa tête pour happer les lèvres de Draco.

Ils partagèrent un profond baiser durant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que Draco repousse Harry au sol et d'autorité introduit sa main dans le pantalon de l'auror. Celui-ci se cambra en poussant un soupir de bien-être et murmura :

- Si tu savais combien j'ai attendu ce moment.

Draco sourit avant de se pencher pour embrasser la gorge d'Harry.

- Et combien de fois j'ai rêvé de te plaquer contre un mur quand je te croisais dans un couloir du ministère.

Le blond avait murmuré cette phrase dans un souffle et Harry grogna :

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plutôt ?

Draco ne répondit pas mais d'un habile mouvement de mains, fit descendre le pantalon et le boxer de son amant jusqu'à les enlever.

Harry frémit d'anticipation et alors que Draco descendait jusqu'à son entrejambe, des larmes du pures bonheur dévalèrent ses joues.

- C'est si bon Draco. chuchota Harry en caressant les cheveux blonds.

Sauf qu'au moment de la libération, Draco arrêta son œuvre et se redressa. Le regard vissé dans celui émeraude, il fit descendre sa chemise et d'une manière surnaturelle réussit à se retrouver complètement nu sous le regard appréciateur de son compagnon.

Un bras tendu pour caresser le torse recouvert d'invisibles poils blonds, Harry s'émerveilla :

- Tu n'as pas changé.

- C'est bon à savoir. Savoura Draco avant de se pencher et de capturer une nouvelle fois ces lèvres qui lui avaient tant manquées.

Sauf que le baiser évolua en quelque chose de plus sauvage quand Harry agrippa le cou du blond et écarta les jambes dans une demande explicite. Souhait qu'exauça Draco avec autant de plaisir qu'éprouva Harry en l'accueillant en lui.

Les deux hommes firent l'amour avec une telle passion que leur magie crépita dans les environs. La pensine et les souvenirs se trouvant dedans furent remis à leur place, intacts comme au premier jour. La bouteille de bourbon retrouva sa splendeur et son liquide. L'air du bureau s'emplissait de cris, de gémissement, de mots d'amour mais aussi d'une brise de magie qui accentuait leur désir. La jouissance les prit d'un seul coup, les laissant pantelant et tout tremblant de bien-être.

Un étage plus haut, deux garçons se demandaient si un meurtre n'avait pas été commis par leur faute. Cela faisait bien une heure que leurs pères étaient enfermés dans le bureau.

- On va voir ? proposa Albus.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Et si jamais ils… commença Scorpius avant de s'arrêter, les joues roses d'embarras.

- Et si quoi ? lui sourit Albus. Ne me dit pas que tu as honte de prononcer ce genre de chose ?

Scorpius le fusilla du regard et se leva du lit sur lequel ils étaient assis. Mais Albus ne le laissa pas faire et le tirant par sa chemise, le rabattit sur le lit.

- Je crois savoir pourquoi tu as honte de parler de ça. Se pencha sur lui son ami.

Scorpius, étalé en travers du lit, ne se sentait pas très à l'aise face à la proximité croissante de son meilleur ami. Mais ne voulant pas montrer sa gêne, il demanda :

- Et pourquoi d'après toi ô intelligence suprême ?

Albus-Severus sourit et se baissa jusqu'à ce que sa bouche se trouve à quelques millimètres de l'oreille du blond.

- Tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion d'expérimenter tout ça malgré tout ce que tu voudrais nous faire croire. murmura Albus.

Alors qu'il se redressait, la voix d'Harry retentit en bas, prononçant son nom. Albus se leva, récupéra sa valise et d'un sourire plein de malice salua son meilleur ami.

- On se voit à la rentrée Scorp' ! Bonne année.

Le jeune Potter sortit de la chambre, laissant un Scorpius abasourdit sur le lit. Quand il arriva en bas, il remarqua deux, trois petites choses qui prouvaient que la rencontre entre son père et celui de Scorpius s'était merveilleusement bien déroulée.

Juste avant de partir par cheminée, Albus se retourna et remercia son hôte pour cette superbe semaine. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil que Scorpius le fixait par la porte et il lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'entrer dans l'âtre et de prononcer sa destination finale :

- GODRIC'S HOLLOW.

Harry le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir sourit à son nouveau compagnon.

Les deux Malfoy restèrent un moment dans le salon sans bouger puis Draco se retourna vers son fils et parla :

- Scorpius, ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi.

Sans en dire plus, son père s'en alla vers son bureau, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

Le garçon remonta dans sa chambre en fomentant dans sa tête plusieurs plans pour se venger d'Albus et de ses insinuations douteuses. Ne soupçonnant pas une minute que tous ses plans seraient voués à l'échec après la première nuit de son retour passée à Poudlard. Parce qu'Albus savait être convaincant.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? <strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^^**

**J'espère en tout cas que vous avez passé un agréable moment avec mon histoire ^^**

**Bizzz**


End file.
